unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!!
Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!! is a racing shame which was recently released for the Nintendo Wee. It is the successor to Mario Kart: Triple Dash!!!, and the predeccessor to Mario Kart: Quintuple Dash!!!!!. It will feature updated graphics and incredibly detailed characters, unlike the shames before it. New Features Four Riders per Kart This time around, each kart will have the capacity for four drivers, and each will have their own responsibilities. * The driver will drive the kart around and is able to go honk honk. He is the main person of the team. screenshot!!!!!!]] * The item tosser tosses the items at people. * The Info Man handles the Map, the enclosed Instruction Book and the Player's Guide as well as three pages with cheats for the game. He helps the driver. * The annoying kid in the backseat says " Are we there yet? I have to go to the bathroom! Blah blah blah. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Can we have a break at that McDonald's restaurant? I forgot to turn the lights off in my house. I hate this. Whoa, this is boring. careful how you drive! " and gets on other riders' nerves. When this player talks, it usually gets on the driver's nerves and the car slows down. Playable Characters Drivers (all character lists are not complete! please finish if you have game!) *Luigi *Wario *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy (both forms) *Geno *Mallow *Toadette *Ronald McDonald * Rick Astley *Sponge Bob * *Yoshi *Caillou *The Hoodmask *Old Mario *North Mario *Evil Guy Item Tossers *Toad Fire (Red) **Toad Sea (Blue) **Toad Slime (Green) **Toad Emo (Black) **Toad Heart (Pink) *Pink Yoshi *Koopa *Goomba *Patrick Star Info Man *Bowser *Princess Daisy (both forms and yes you can have daisy as an info MAN and a driver) *George W. Bush *Ronald McDonald *Bill Cosby *Evil Guy *Chuck Norris *Black Yoshi *New Mario Annoying Kid in the Backseat *Waluigi *Baby Mario *Baby Panda *Baby Peach *Baby DK *Baby Bowser *Porky (downloadable) Unlockable Characters *Malleo - Driver *Hannah Montanna - Annoying little kid *Cosmo - Map Guy (Gets you lost in a bottle of volvic revive) *That One Guy That I Cant Remember His Name - Item thrower *Weegee - item thrower *the scratch cat - item thrower *Jess - Driver Items Mushrooms * Mushroom - This shame makes mushrooms much more realstic. Now, if you eat them, you will not get faster. Instead you will get sleepy and crash. * Mega Mushroom - Makes you grow to mega size. Contrary to the laws of physics, growing huge will make you faster. * Mini Mushroom - Makes you small. Other players can step on you. * Mexican Dwarf Mushroom - Makes you ridiculously tiny. Also you speak Spanish. ¿No pueden hablar en Español? * Poisonous Mushroom - Kills you... that is all... Shells * Green Shell - Locks its target (the wall) and hits it. * Red Shell - Locks its target (your rival) and hits it. * Blue Flying Spiny Shell - Locks its target (the first place guy) and hits it. Makes an asplosion. * Suicide Shell - Locks its target (yourself) and hits it. Boos * Boo - Steal an item. * Big Boo - Steal two items. * King Boo - Steal everyone's items. * Little Boo - Too small to steal a whole item. Instead, the Little Boo rips someone else's item in half and steals half for you. * Retarded Boo - Floats around you, making the''' annoying kid''' in the backseat more annoying. Also whenever you get an item, the retarded boo throws it away. Other Items *Banana - Makes you slip in a totally clichéd fashion. *Thunderbolt - You get struck by lightning and die. Apparently more people die in lightning than car crashes. *Bob Omb - Asplodes before you can throw him. *Pokéball - Captures your rivals. Gotta catch 'em all! *Ham - The saturated fats in the ham subtly increase your cholesterol levels, slightly shortening your life expectancy. *Cowbell Guy - Yells at opponets that he has to have more cowbell. Cut Items *Mexican Wario Clone - Locks onto target (everyone including yourself) and throws over 9001 Mexican Warios (that each ate over 8999 buritos ten seconds ago) at each player with their buttcheeks on the players face, five seconds later all of them would fart. This item was removed from the game because the item is so cruel, satan wouldn't dare use it... *shiver*. *Roundhouse Kick - Kills any enemy, also knocks them into space. It was cut from the game because otherwise Chuck Norris would kill Nintend'oh. *Weegee - Looks at opponets. Opponets get distracted and crash. Opponets turn into weegee. They can't move thus, they can't drive. Cut because weegee was too handsome. *Kickroll - Repeats the lines 'Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down' until you get bored of the game and throw your remote at the screen. It was cut because it would send everyone who played it on a killing spree. Trivia *Waluigi and Hannah Montanna are the only people who arent a baby who can be picked as an annoying kid, because Waluigi and hannah montanna are annoying as hell like a baby. Category: Shames Category:Best Shames